1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a method and apparatus for reading data from a storage medium, and particularly, to a method and apparatus for reading data on a storage device which accesses a storage medium using address mapping information.
2. Background of the Invention
A disk drive as one of storage devices writes data on a storage medium or read data from the storage medium according to a command issued by a host device, so as to contribute to a computer system operation. Various writing schemes are being researched to improve recording (writing) density of the disk drive. Studies are also ongoing to improve an access performance of the disk drive.